Quiet Sanctuary
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Year 2835 is in the verge of destruction. Scientists panic, thinking of ways how to save them all. A girl creates their saviour—assuming he's the one. She's wrong. Now she must face the consequences. Will she succeed in changing every thing? -NagiAmuIku-


**Disclaimer::**** Shugo Chara! rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit. (-: I do not own it.

* * *

**

An unmoving body is lying inside a huge tube. White, delicate skin illuminating under the room's brightly lit lights. Hair glistening, magnificent and captivating to look at. A face appearing angelic, innocent, at peace yet frozen and ice-cold. Eyelids covering the lonely, beautiful hazel-like eyes. Mouth set in a straight line, lips slightly parting enabling the living creature to breathe. Head lightly bowed down, neck exposed. The whole body exposed. Naked.

"How long do you think he's going to be asleep?" one asks, tapping a pen on a folder at hand.

"Not long enough," another replies, scanning through the documents gently lying at the table. "He will soon awaken."

"I hope so. I'm really looking forward to meeting him," a person grins, approaching the half-scientist, half-doctor friend sitting cosily on the leather chair.

"Same. But please bear in mind that we did not create him for our personal entertainment."

"You make it sound. . .weird," one chuckles, mind wandering off their location.

"I did not mean it in that way, Yaya." The half-scientist, half-doctor sighs. "Snap out of your wonderland and come back to reality. It is worrying, especially when I have to deal with your childish little mind."

"You'll just have to get used to it, Amu-chi." Yuiki grins, placing a hand on the table and leaning on it. "Have some 'fun' will you? I'm the one here who's supposed to be worried."

"Working is not a place to have 'fun'. This is serious. We need to focus." Hinamori stares blankly at her friend. She shifts her weight on the chair, posing comfortably.

"I know. Geez, I don't need your lecturing. Save it for some other time." Yuiki pushes herself away from the table, slowly approaching the huge tube. "I want my old friend back."

"Who? Care to tell me?" Hinamori slowly arises from her seat, eyes curiously stopping at the other girl's figure.

"Your old self," she says, turning around and facing her pink-headed friend. "You've changed a lot. You used to be fun and carefree! But now. . ." she stops, shaking her head and looking back at the tube. ". . .It's like you're a complete stranger. I don't know you any more."

My old self, huh? Hinamori thinks, distracting her self. It has been long gone. Since the day it happened, she adds.

Hinamori opens her mouth, "You know, Yaya—"

"I've to go now. I'll see you around, Amu-chi." Yuiki smiles at her, cutting Hinamori's sentence. She checks her watch and nods, refocusing on her friend. "My shift's been over seven minutes ago."

"OK. Take care," Hinamori manages a small smile. Not contented. Disturbed. In the inside, bleeding.

Yuiki opens the door, one hand resting on the handle. She takes a step out, and glances back at her friend; a smile still grazing upon her lips. "And by the way, Amu-chi, if you can think of a suitable name for him, inform me immediately. I want to hear it personally from you. Bye~!" She was out of the door before Hinamori had the time to protest.

Frozen like ice. Soft like a gelatine. Warm like the sun's radiating heat. Feet stuck on the ground as if a pritt stick was rubbed beneath her body. Hinamori nods, smiling genuinely and not as forced as she did before.

She walks toward the tube, eyes roaming on the motionless body. She notes that his white skin is as beautiful as the moon. Feeling intrigued inside, she studies him a little more. Remembers Yuiki's words. Thinks deeply.

A ray of hope.

The creature sleeping before her will save them all. An angel—no, a 'God'.

"Nagihiko. . .Fujisaki. . ." she absent-mindedly names him. The feeling of his name on her tongue is good. She likes it. Touches the tube, and makes up her mind.

It will be the name of their saviour.

* * *

_Year 2835._

_A powerful creature is created._

_Will save them from the destruction._

_Danger._

_Had the wrong impression._

_Creature created. . .Lord of ruin._

* * *

**It's been a while since I wrote something for SC!. ^ ^' This is a Nagihiko/Amu/Ikuto story {I like both guys and Tadase and the others, too. :-D But they're the main ones in this story}, though Amu's attitude and role seems to fit Rima more. . . (O.O) Nevertheless, I hope you like it. (-;  
**

**P.S.- This story has been in the LCDO Archive until I decided to delete it {so it's no longer there}. I _really want_ to write in SC! now, and I'm going to use the same plot I had in my previous story for this. (-:**

**Well, see you in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
